Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agricultural implement having wings which are not only foldable but floatable through use of supporting pivot frames, with the working tool frames also swingably coupled with the wings.
Present-day large acreage farming demands the availability of tillage, seeding and other multi-foot work machines capable of cutting labor and saving time. This necessitates the use of wings which are so long, heavy and bulky as to not only require good flotation response over uneven ground contours but foldability for travel to and from field use. Moreover, there must still be provided tool-supporting structures which are fully capable of proper operation notwithstanding terrain unevenness.